


Магия — опасная штука

by allla5960



Category: Wizards of Waverly Place
Genre: F/M, Sibling Incest, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-11
Updated: 2016-06-11
Packaged: 2018-07-14 11:12:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7168691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allla5960/pseuds/allla5960
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В первый раз, когда он замечает это, то думает, что ошибся.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Магия — опасная штука

**Author's Note:**

В первый раз, когда он замечает это, то думает, что ошибся. 

По крайней мере, Джастин говорит себе так. 

Потому что нереально, чтобы Алекс смотрела на него так, как когда-то смотрела на Дина. Не-а. 

Ни за что на свете. 

Его зрение становится только хуже, ладно?

~

Во второй раз, когда Джульетта бросает его, а у Джастина не настолько уж и разбитое сердце, как вроде должно быть. 

Но это потому, что он знает, что всегда сможет вернуть ее. 

А вовсе не потому, что Мейсон тоже уходит, а Алекс по-прежнему смотрит на Джастина, будто он повесил для нее луну на небе.

~

В третий раз Джастин уверен, что что-то не так. 

Этому должна быть причина. Неправильно произнесенное заклинание. Что-то напортачили с любовным зельем. Что-нибудь, что угодно, что докажет ему, что Алекс не чувствует к нему ничего такого. 

И он, конечно, тоже не думает о ней в таком ключе. 

И если она появляется в его снах в одном пеньюаре и немного в других позах, то только тогда его мысли вызывают мурашки больше, чем обычно.

~

В четвертый раз Джастин просто знает. 

Потому что в этот раз она сама целует его.


End file.
